The True Secret of the Leaf Village
by Rinnegan Senju
Summary: Naruto and Saskue are really related? But How? Well you gotta "Believe It" ad find out because this just might interest you.. Who's the daddy? Who's the mommy? The world may never know unless they read. Contains: Yuri, Futa, Some fighting, and that's it.


"Kushina, you need to bear a child of the Fourth Hokage" said Lord Third. "What?! Why?!" asked the Red Head Habenero Kushina Uzumaki. "Because Every Hokage needs to have a child so they can teach them all the means of being one. Also they will learn the "Will of Fire" from such a higher up shinobi" responded The Third. "But...I don't like Minato in that sort of way...I know I'm his pretend wife and all but can't he just adopt a child?" "No. It has to be a bloodline child" Kushina was sitting on the other side of the table thinking "I don't wanna give birth to Minato's child. Ew. He's only my best friend. That's the only reason I agreed to be his pretend wife. So the city wouldn't cast me out as being bi" Then Kushina hatched a plan. "Okay Fine. I'll get pregnant" said Kushina with a satisfied look on her face. "Oh good Kushina thank you for your cooper-" "But not by Minato" said Kushina cutting the third Hokage off. "What do you mean "Not by Minata" I told you it had to be a bloodline child of the fourth Hokage and since you are his "pretend wife" you have to beat it" said the third a little pissed with Kushina's "idea". "Well. Can't I have a baby by someone I want to and pass it off as Minato's baby...no one will ever know" The third started to think about it. "Kushina. If it does look like a combination of you and Minato I will allow the baby to live like Minato's son or daughter..." Kushina was about to cheer but the Third continued. "If it does not look like it could be Minato's baby at all. I will have to cast the baby out to a foster mother"

Kushina now wasn't so sure about her "plan". She knew who she wanted the father to be, but the person she had in mind looks nothing like Minato. She was thrilled who the person she picked was though, she just had to make sure the other person said yes.

After getting things set up for her arrangements with who she was going to let get her pregnant the third Hokage was wondering who that person was but never asked. He thought it was her business alone and shouldn't really care. So he left their home to finish his third Hokage duties.

"Minato, I'm leaving to find this person and I should be back by tomorrow" said Kushina walking out the door. "Okay. If anything happens just call" said Minato yelling from the kitchen making dinner for himself. It was about six-thirty and Kushina was walking to the edge of the village getting things set. She needed a nice cozy place where they could do "it" if this person said yes. After walking a few miles for about thirty minutes she reached her old place where her and her girlfriends used to hangout before missions. It was like a small house with one floor, a bathroom, a small kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom. The bed sheets had been ripped and torn from jumping and playing with them. The living room had one long couch which still looked pretty decent except for a few small holes I'm the side. The floor were covered in dirt tracks.

"This place is a mess...I have to clean up but I can't take too long. It's probably about seven now. I've only got an hour to do this" Kushina went into the bathroom and under the sink they're were some cleaning untensils in a bucket. In the bucket there were sponges, soap, disinfecting spray, a mop, and a broom. She remembered one time there was so much dirt inside here the floor was a new shade of brown. So one day a parent came to pick up their daughter looking for her and found her here. At this place after her mission, and the parent was pissed. So she made all the girls clean the place up. But it got dirty again within a week or two. "Those were some fun times, but this isn't the time for memories I have to clean!"

Kushina took some time cleaning the whole place until it was spotless room by room she mopped the floor after she sweeped all the dirt outside. Then she used the sponge to clean the toilet and sink both the bathroom sink and kitchen sink. She took the sheets off the matress and disinfected it with the spray. She decided to just get new sheets and instead of washing the other ones. At about fifteen minutes after right. She had finished. "Phew. Well that took a little longer than expected but still I think I can make it before it gets too dark" She walked out her spotless new place and saw that the sun was almost set. So she started walking at a fast pace towards the Uchiha estate on the other side of the village.

She got to the estate at about nine so she was running a little late according to her plans, but whatever her partner wouldn't really care. She made her way through the estate until she stopped at a certain house. She knocked a few timesc and seconds later a woman with fair skin, black long hair, and black eyes that Kushina couldn't stop staring at. The woman greeted her.

"Hello Kushina. I haven't seen you in a while" "And I haven't seen you either, ya know?" Kushina started rubbing the back of her head, she was getting nervous and excited. She hadn't seen her "best friend" Mikoto in a few years and now she needs her to do something for her. "Come in Kushina, while I'll go make a cup of tea for you" Mikoto left

"Kushina, you need to bear a child of the Fourth Hokage" said Lord Third. "What?! Why?!" asked the Red Head Habenero Kushina Uzumaki. "Because Every Hokage needs to have a child so they can teach them all the means of being one. Also they will learn the "Will of Fire" from such a higher up shinobi" responded The Third. "But...I don't like Minato in that sort of way...I know I'm his pretend wife and all but can't he just adopt a child?" "No. It has to be a bloodline child" Kushina was sitting on the other side of the table thinking "I don't wanna give birth to Minato's child. Ew. He's only my best friend. That's the only reason I agreed to be his pretend wife. So the city wouldn't cast me out as being bi" Then Kushina hatched a plan. "Okay Fine. I'll get pregnant" said Kushina with a satisfied look on her face. "Oh good Kushina thank you for your cooper-" "But not by Minato" said Kushina cutting the third Hokage off. "What do you mean "Not by Minata" I told you it had to be a bloodline child of the fourth Hokage and since you are his "pretend wife" you have to beat it" said the third a little pissed with Kushina's "idea". "Well. Can't I have a baby by someone I want to and pass it off as Minato's baby...no one will ever know" The third started to think about it. "Kushina. If it does look like a combination of you and Minato I will allow the baby to live like Minato's son or daughter..." Kushina was about to cheer but the Third continued. "If it does not look like it could be Minato's baby at all. I will have to cast the baby out to a foster mother"

Kushina now wasn't so sure about her "plan". She knew who she wanted the father to be, but the person she had in mind looks nothing like Minato. She was thrilled who the person she picked was though, she just had to make sure the other person said yes.

After getting things set up for her arrangements with who she was going to let get her pregnant the third Hokage was wondering who that person was but never asked. He thought it was her business alone and shouldn't really care. So he left their home to finish his third Hokage duties.

"Minato, I'm leaving to find this person and I should be back by tomorrow" said Kushina walking out the door. "Okay. If anything happens just call" said Minato yelling from the kitchen making dinner for himself. It was about six-thirty and Kushina was walking to the edge of the village getting things set. She needed a nice cozy place where they could do "it" if this person said yes. After walking a few miles for about thirty minutes she reached her old place where her and her girlfriends used to hangout before missions. It was like a small house with one floor, a bathroom, a small kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom. The bed sheets had been ripped and torn from jumping and playing with them. The living room had one long couch which still looked pretty decent except for a few small holes I'm the side. The floor were covered in dirt tracks.

"This place is a mess...I have to clean up but I can't take too long. It's probably about seven now. I've only got an hour to do this" Kushina went into the bathroom and under the sink they're were some cleaning untensils in a bucket. In the bucket there were sponges, soap, disinfecting spray, a mop, and a broom. She remembered one time there was so much dirt inside here the floor was a new shade of brown. So one day a parent came to pick up their daughter looking for her and found her here. At this place after her mission, and the parent was pissed. So she made all the girls clean the place up. But it got dirty again within a week or two. "Those were some fun times, but this isn't the time for memories I have to clean!"

Kushina took some time cleaning the whole place until it was spotless room by room she mopped the floor after she sweeped all the dirt outside. Then she used the sponge to clean the toilet and sink both the bathroom sink and kitchen sink. She took the sheets off the matress and disinfected it with the spray. She decided to just get new sheets and instead of washing the other ones. At about fifteen minutes after right. She had finished. "Phew. Well that took a little longer than expected but still I think I can make it before it gets too dark" She walked out her spotless new place and saw that the sun was almost set. So she started walking at a fast pace towards the Uchiha estate on the other side of the village.

She got to the estate at about nine so she was running a little late according to her plans, but whatever her partner wouldn't really care. She made her way through the estate until she stopped at a certain house. She knocked a few timesc and seconds later a woman with fair skin, black long hair, and black eyes that Kushina couldn't stop staring at. The woman greeted her.

"Hello Kushina. I haven't seen you in a while" "And I haven't seen you either, ya know?" Kushina started rubbing the back of her head, she was getting nervous and excited. She hadn't seen her "best friend" Mikoto in a few years and now she needs her to do something for her. "Come in Kushina, while I'll go make a cup of tea for you" Mikoto left and went into the kitchen and started making tea. She just looked around the house. She never had really been inside, this was only Kushina's second time coming here. She noticed Fugaku sitting in a chair in the living room watching or looking at something. "Hello Fugaku! Long time, no see huh? How have you been" Kushina said trying to get his attention. He didn't answer. He was too busy thinking about something God knows what. Mikoto soon came back and whispered, "Don't worry about him he just had a long day at work and is kind of tired and just thinking. He comes home most days like this" retorted Mikoto. "I wouldn't care if I was tired I would still try to give my wife enough affection as possible. Especially someone as beautiful as you Mikoto" Mikoto blushed.

"So Kushina. What brings you here? Well..I'm sorry. How have you been" asked Mikoto. "I've been well..how about you?" "Fine. Itachi hasn't been causing me any trouble anymore since he started school" "I totally forgot about little Itachi. How old is he now? Five?" "Yes he's 5 now and he's becoming quite the splendid ninja" "Well. Is he up now?" "No. I actually just put him to sleep before you arrived" "Ahh. Well I'll have to see him next time I'm here" "But that's not what I came here to say..."

Kushina was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Fugaku answered and he kept saying things like "yes", "mmhmm", "sure" and things of that nature. A few minutes later Fugaku hung up the phone and put his police gear on. As he was starting to walk out the door. He noticed a red-haired woman sitting at his table drinking tea with his wife. "Oh Kushina. I didn't know you were here. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Asked Fugaku surprised and confused about when she got here. "I'm just fine. But you're leaving so soon when I just got here?" Kushina said pretending she was sad he was leaving. "Yeah I was called in to the station so I'll be back around midnight" He was halfway out the door when Kushina asked. "Is it okay if I take Mikoto stays with me for the night. I mean we're going to see some things at the Hokage mansion and by the time we're done she'll probably be too tired to move so I think she should just stay with us?" Fugaku didn't answer but then he thought about it. "Yeah sure. Just let me talk to Mikoto for a second alone." He gestured Mikoto to walk outside with him.

Mikoto walked outside while Kushina continued to drink her tea. "What is it Fugaku?" Mikoto asked with very little emotion at all. "If you to are going to the Hokage mansion like she says. See if you can get any information while you're there" "Now why would I do that hmm?" "Because I said so and I need information for this case. Look just do what I tell you and get information" said Fugaku almost pissed about. He was now walking away towards the station. Mikoto walked back inside and Kushina had to ask, "What was that all about" Mikoto had to lie because she didn't want Fugaku getting mad. She remembered the last time he got mad. "Oh. It was nothing he was just telling me to have a good time haha" Mikoto was hoping Kushina would believe that. Kushina didn't want to think she was lying to her, but she had a feeling that she was. She let it go once she saw Mikotos smile. "Alright. Now I was going to tell you something before he left but now I'll just tell you how I feel and why you should do this for me" Kushins said in a serious tone. "Do what for you?" Mikoto asked curiously. Kushina sighed. "Do you remember what happened in the forest of death during the Chunin Exams?" "Yeah! Of course I do! How could I forget. We came out on top and became Chunin!" Kushina sighed again. "Yes we did. But in the forest of death do you remember what happened specifically. Especially revolving around me" Mikoto sat back down. "Yeah..I do"

(FLASHBACK)

"All right genin listen up! All of you are going to go through this forest and you have to have both a earth scroll, and a heaven scroll to win. If you do not have both of these scrolls with you're full team at the end of the forest. You are disqualified" the students were looking scared and had fear in their eyes from the sounds coming from the forest. "Oh. And you have to make it by sunrise if you don't then you are also disqualified. Watch out for animals during the night. They will eat you up" now even more of the kids were scared some were ready to quit. Kushina wasn't. She was ready to go.

"Hey. You aren't scared? Not even a little?" Mebuki whispered to Kushina. "Nope. I'm not scared. I don't get scared. Are you scared Mebuki?" Kushina asked. "Me? No...I'm not scared. Just troubled a little that's all" she pouted and turned away pretending she wasn't scared. Mikoto just laughed at her two teammates. Her two teammates just looked at her, "Are you scared?" They simultaneously said to the young Uchiha girl. "Actually I am in fact pretty scared" The two girls just looked at her with their mouths open. "What? You're scared Mikoto. You weren't even scared when everyone in class were in costume on halloween with their scary outfits" said Mebuki. "I'm not as scared as you and Kushina, don't take me for too much of a scardy cat haha" said Mikoto. "We are not scared!" They were in sync with their words again. "Sure. Fine. Whatever. Let's just make it out together on top." They all agreed.

Moments later the awaiting genin ready to become Chunin and the ones who weren't afraid of the forest of death went in. Mikoto, Kushina, and Mebuki saw they were getting no where and Mikoto had a plan, but she didn't really think it would work. "Dammit. We haven't found one scroll yet and it's been hours. We haven't even seen any team members with scrolls" Kushina said bored. "I know. I kinda have a plan. But..." Mikoto said cutting herself off. "Tell us! I'm getting bored too" Mebuki said. "Okay. Well. We have to get to lower ground first" Mikoto said dropping towards the forest floor. The other two knew to follow her and that's what they did. Eventually Mikoto stopped at a place that in the shade of a tree so by the time they got back to this spot. No one would find it besides these three. "Okay so. I'll mark the ground here and we will all split up to see if we can find a scroll. If you do find a scroll come back to this spot immediately and wait. We will come back to this spot wether we have a scroll or not by nightfall so we can eat and rest together. Any questions?" Kushina thought Mikoto was so smart sometimes. She was rarely ever jealous of her. She admired her. She had grown to have a began to grow a small crush on her. Something kept telling her it was wrong so she just ignored those feelings and didn't tell anyone about them. Except maybe the beast inside her. "I do have a question. What are you going to mark the ground with?" Asked Mebuki. Mikoto pulled out some bandage tape incase of emergencies and taped it to the ground. "This tape. I only used a little bit incase for later. Any other questions?" No one said anything. "Good. Let's split up."

They all headed out in three different directionsWith their chakra located in the center of the spot so they can be able to come back to it at the same time when someone finds something.

A few minutes passed and Mebuki had came back to the spot and added more chakra to the point to let the others know. Mikoto came back immediately and they waited for Kushina. They waited a little under a minute and they haven't been separated long enough for them to be under a minute away from each other full speed. Then they heard a faint little scream come from the direction Kushina was in. Mikoto activated her sharingan and saw two chakras. One being small and the other being significantly larger than the other.

"Mebuki, do you think you an get the scroll by yourself?" Mikoto asked in her serious tone. "Yeah just leave it to me!" Mebuki said before taking off. Mikoto took off and headed straight for where the noise was coming from. "Kushina..please be ok..." Mikoto thought to herself going full speed toward the chakras.

Kushina was on her way back to the spot where the three said they would meet. She stopped in her tracks when a guy stopped about 10 feet in front of her. The man said, "Give me all of your weapons" "No...move outta the way!" She tried to pass him but he jumped in front of her again but this time landed a blow to her but Kushina was able to block it in time. The man said, "I am a jonin from the village hidden in the grass...and I know your secret. I know that you are the nine tailed fox! We are going to use it's power to destroy other nations and become the strongest" Kushina was surprised, she slowly stated pulling out her kunai thinking, "How...how does he know..that's supposed to be top secret...Did he infiltrate the village when it happened?..I...I have to get rid of him!" Kushina charged right at him with her kunai out. The man just dodged the strike and threw a blow right to the stomach. Kushina started to gasp for air as blood spewed out of her mouth. She used her multi- shadow clone jutsu to attack him but could only manage three do to the chakra she had left. She attacked him and tried to make him forget where the real clone was. The man was too skilled for that and he struck the real Kushina right at her hip bone and that's when she screamed. The blow sent her black into a tree and the nine tails immediately started to heal its host body. Her hip wasn't broken but it was probably fractured in more than one place... "Wow, if I knew the nine tails was this weak I would've tried to capture you sooner.." He started to walk over to Kushina and as he did Kushina began to stand up, but she couldn't move any further. The man walked over to her with an evil grin and grabbed her by the head and Kushina spat in his face and said "Fuck...you..." The man wiped the spit off of his face with a look of disgust in his eyes and he was infuriated. "You little shit!" And the Jonin just started landing hard blow after blow on Kushina with his knees and fist making her a bloody mess.

The Jonin stopped for a second and listened as he heard something coming from behind him. He used his free hand to swat his arm behind him..but he sadly missed. He turned around to see a little girl with a kunai in her hand.. Ready to take action. "Put her down or suffer the consequences" Mikoto said with her sharingan on the bring at being at the full level two stage.

He had a small chuckle which turned into a loud laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA. Me? Suffer the consequences! AHAHAHAHA" he put his hand on his head like he had a headache and then wiped a tear out his eye. "You think you can win against me..so funny" Then he noticed her eyes quickly. "Those eyes...an Uchiha" he thought. "An Uchiha...that's what you are correct?" Mikoto didn't say anything. Kushina slowly opened her blanked eye and saw through her blurry vision. "M-Mikoto...help..please..." Mikoto became really impatient now.."Put my friend down! Now!" The man threw Kushina into a tree and her head hit the back of the tree making a large 'thump'. Not hard enough for her to fall unconscious though but she couldn't even scream for help because of the amount of pain she was in now. Mikoto watching her friend get man handled was pushed to the edge where she's never been pushed before and he sharingan was fully activated to level two. Maybe even level three if more of a push was involve. "You will pay for what you did..." Mikoto said completely calm and waiting for him to attack. "On will I now?" The man said charging towards Mikoto and started punching as fast as he could but Mikoto's sharingan was now enhanced. Not only could she predict movements but she could now copy them as well. Everytime the Jonin was going to throw a punch Mikoto was able to leave small cuts on him with her kunai. The Jonin stopped punching and jumped backwards finally noticing all the small cuts he had.

"I see now..why you were cutting me.." All the cuts Mikoto left were on the joints..where the most bending is done.."No matter...it was time to end this anyway" The man said pulling out a box filled with pills and he took all of them at once. His cuts started to heal and he looked more lean than before. "You are dead. D-E-A-D. Dead." He said charging at Mikoto with full speed now. His punches got faster but as soon as Mikoto dodged the first couple one came from right under her chin and she went into the air and tumbled once she hit the ground hard. The man waited for a second but Mikoto didn't get up.

"Ha...I thought an Uchiha like you would last longer..too bad.." He kicked the body hard to make sure if she was down. The body turned into a substitution log then he turned around and saw a barrage fireballs coming straight towards him. He started to dodge and dodge but the kept following him. "When did she..how did she even.." The man was trying to figure out when she did the substitution but it doesn't matter he needed to find where she was so he could stop this. He evaded and evaded and eventually got close enough to where she was and punched her body but it vanished. The next thing he knew..he was dripping blood from his chest..then dropped to his knees. Mikoto had used a shadow clone and was able to stab him through the back as he went for the decoy.

"Bastards like you don't deserve to live you know..." Mikoto started to wiggle the kunai inside of his chest making him yell in pain. "You are going to die here..but before you do I want oh to apologize for hurting my friend.." He man didn't say anything..."I said APOLOGIZE!" Mikoto took the kunai out and stabbed him into another vital organ making him feel TRUE PAIN. The man started to plead "I'm sorry" over and over again. Mikoto waited until he bled to death before checking on Kushina. Once he did Mikoto ran over to Kushina and cried. "Kushina can you hear me!? Are you alright" Kushina slowly opened up the eye that was least swollen...she was a little out of it since she hit her head.."Yeah Mikoto. ..Your hair is pretty...I love it" she said in a soft raspy voice. Kushina closed her eye and passed out. Mikoto started to cry even more.."Don't you leave me Kushina" she said picking her up and carrying her through the forest heading back to the spot.

When they got back to the spot Mebuki was setting up to sleep and eat for the night. "Woah...what happened to her..?" Mebuki asked concerned which she never really is. "Mebuki hand me the first aid.." She asked calmly in her serious tone. Mebuki took the first aid and then looked at her flow of chakra. She noticed Kushina's chakra wasn't to close to being gone but she also noticed another stronger chakra inside of her raging with a violent and negative feel to it. That was besides the point Mikoto had to treat her wounds.

Mikoto disinfected and wrapped Kushina up everywhere she was bleeding so basically of her eyes and all of her legs. She put a patch over the eye that looked the worse and also had to change her bloody clothes. Luckily the Mikoto knew her friend all to well and was able to find where Kushina kept her spare clothes and changed her into them. Kushina was obviously still unconscious so Mebuki had to help Mikoto carry her into the tent for the night. As Kushina was resting the other two ate and Mebuki began to ask so many questions.

"So what happened Mikoto..." Mikoto really didn't want to explain because she was exhausted but she knew that if she didn't tell Mebuki now she'll keep asking her in the future and it'll get annoying. Mikoto told her the story of exactly what she saw and how she ended the battle leaving out no details. "Wow Mikoto. You took out a Jonin all by yourself.." Mikoto didn't want to be praised she was just glad that she got there before he was able to damage Kushina's life anymore. Mikoto wanted to get off the subject so she asked Mebuki, "How did the scroll catching go?" Mebuki started off as "Well..." Mebuki explained her long story about how she was able to face one small team for an earth scroll and beat them only receiving minimum damage and on her way back to stronger squads were fighting for a heaven scroll and they dropped it and she found it and zoomed right back here. Mikoto was surprised that she got both scrolls in one trip. "Good job Mebuki...we really needed those.." Mikoto said smiling at her. Mebuki blushed a bit and said "Yeah...you know..it's nothing for me..." Mikoto yawned and said "Okay. Let's go to sleep I'll help you clean up" Mikoto said starting to pick up there dinner tools. Once they dumped out their used materials and put them away they both went inside the tent to go to sleep.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Okay Guys. I know this is a new story and I didn't even finish the other one but believe me I will. I also wrote this one about a year ago but I didn't finish the first chapter completely like the other one. So I did. Thing is though when I was typing it up I actually lost what I was typing from where I left off so I didn't have to start completely over but it pissed me off and now that part doesn't sound as good as it did so plz be gentle with me there. Next chapter all the lemon and sex and other shit you and I want will happen so have a nice day. And the next chapter should be put up later today. I gotta sleep tho. So height. Also. I am planning to make a love live fanfic and it's gonna be good but very. Very. Fucked up. You'll see. And that should be out by the 22nd but enjoy this chapter. Even though it's no lemon.


End file.
